User blog:TeddyBear74/Teddy Auditions - Ruby, Emma, Kelsey, Sapphire
Ruby Ruby: Hi there! I'm Ruby, only Ruby, not rubes, not Rude Rube or any of your other nicknames! YES I AM TALKING TO YOU CHANTELLE! Fat ugly whore.... Oh! Sorry everyone, sometimes I forget to be nice. Yeah.....so my talents! Well, I can make a dress in under 30 minutes, I am pretty, hot ''*points to her face and body* ''and hello?! Have you seen my clothes! Yeah baby! Kay, sooo bye! PS: Don't let my twin in, she is seriously W-E-I-R-D. Kay see you later once you send me my acceptance letter! ''*winks at camera* *static* Emma (ex-cast member re-audition) '''Emma:' Hey guys! It's me, Emma! You may remember me from shows such a Total Drama Danger, Behind The Cameras and........urm..........well.......many more! I'm quite nice I think, I'd like to think that I'm pretty but if I'm not please don't tell me! I like fashion, art and english, but I'm also good at Maths, Science, History, French, German, Italien, Spanish and Economics.....to name a few! *giggles sweetly*'' If you chose me I'm sure that we would both get alot out of it, so yeah I hope you consider me! Bye!!'' *waves goodbye with so much enthusiasm she falls off the chair* *static* Kelsey (re-audition) Kelsey: *Kelsey sits at the foot of her bed doing homework* Hi, I'm Kelsey Johnson. I am Kind, Hard-working and fun to be with. People often say that I'm a sweet bimbo, but THEY ARE WRONG!!!!!! I may be sweet, but I'm not dumb, no I try real hard in all my lessons. I am currently in a loving relationship with the sweetest guy in the world, Joey *''shows 'Joey shrine'* ''He's really nice and sooo hot! I am besties with Emma and I like to think of myself as an older sister figure to people. So I think that's as much bragging as I am entitled to, so goodbye! ''*static* Sapphire '''Sapphire:' Um, hello creators. My name is Sapphire and I am just an ordinary girl despite what people say. I just like black, it doesn't mean I'm not girly, I am. My mum says that I am too shy, so when Ruby started blabbing about signing up for this, she made me... Ruby: ''Sapphire! Hurry up, nobody is gonna choose you you annoying brat.'' Sapphire: ''Hypocrite! Anyway, sorry about that. We're not the best of twins. We don't really get on that well. *''muttering*'' mainly because she's a self-obsessed brat who only cares about how she looks......Anyways, goodbye, see you if I get in, WHICH ACCORDING TO YOU RUBY IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! *static* Max '''Max: 'Hey, I'm Max, but you can call me Maxie, Maximillion, Maxford, Maximum, or just M, I don't mind. I want to join you show because I really wanna meet some new friends and have some fun. I'm quite clever, kind and the girls say that I'm hot *''sitting there topless unintentionally showing off his pecs, six pack and huge arm muscles* ''I am already tied down though, sorry ladies! I make friends easily and I try not to be mean to people, but when I am upset I can be mean sometimes....but I try not to get upset. Kay so I think I have to go help the orphans now, but I guess I'll here from you if I'm in? Okay then, bye! *static* Yeah, kay so I don't expect them all to get in so yeah thanks if you bothered to read this lol x3 Category:Blog posts